


We haven't figured one out yet! Suggestions are welcome!

by Carter_Vincent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #zombiestuck #zombieau, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: What do you do when people are turning into monsters and the world is thrown into destruction?  What do you do when you watch the man that raised you be murdered before your eyes? And what do you do when you don't know what to do?Well.You survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is an on-coming rp I'm having with my friend, Lee. Jake is under control of Lee, and Dirk me. You can find Lee at @bumblelee.cosplay and me at @leseli_et_fulang both on Instagram!

Everything had happened so fast, it was hard to tell what really started it. Or who, or even exactly when. Dirk had been in his garage, building like he always did, when it turned on his life. His brother had rushed in and grabbed him, not even bothering to explain before forcing him into his car and leaving their house behind. 

Their town wasn't even being evacuated yet, but D had gotten word from friends out of state and he wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. Find somewhere safe, leave country. He briefed Dirk in the car, telling him what he knew and what he didn't. They drove for nearly two days before it happened. 

They got stuck in some traffic. D had made a wrong turn and took them off the hidden away forests they had been on. Bumper to bumper, they were stuck. All at once, people were screaming and running away. His brother told him to stay in the car, that it was safest, but made him crawl to the back to retrieve a pistol, ammo, and one of the katanas. 

He heard glass breaking, D yelling for him to run. Dirk had turned and saw it. There were Biters piled at the front of their car, eating his brother. Blood was everywhere, he was glad for once that his hearing aids couldn't pick up on subtle sounds because he was sure he would have been able to hear his flesh tearing from his body. 

Doing as he always did, Dirk listened to his brother. He stuffed his pockets with boxes of bullets and the pistol, took the sword, and ran out of the trunk. 

… 

That had been so long ago. Dirk didn't know how long, he didn't care much either. All he cared about was having a good supply of oil, tiny batteries, and bullets on him at all times. He didn't know what month it was exactly, but he knew it was likely late October to mid-November. It was chilly most days, just enough to see your breath and have your nose relentlessly run. 

He was clad in a hoodie, leather gloves, a t-shirt, sweatpants, and tattered converse. His glasses had broken long ago but he didn't have much reason for them, anyway. They had always been a reminder of Daniel, his brother, so he didn't mind not having them around any longer. 

He was sitting in an abandoned apartment complex. It was where he was currently living- until the town became overrun by Biters or humans. He was just sitting on the floor, silently eating a can of beans and reading an old Guardians of the Galaxy comic that he had found. He always stayed on the floor, made it easier to feel if something was coming in case his hearing aids didn't pick up on it.

 

When this all happened, to be quite honest- Jacob Lee English would have been safer if he had been home, if he hadn't been visiting the mainland on a whim. His small island off the coast of Puerto Rico was safe, it was familiar, and as far as Jake was concerned, certainly less cold. He wasn't prepared for this. No shelter, no clothes that were appropriate in this weather.. He had been wandering for months, now dealing with the cold for the first time, shivering and carefully wandering the streets, nothing but a pistol and knife on him, searching for a vacant building, shelter- stumbling nervously into the same one Dirk happened to be in.

 

Dirk was on the third floor, in the centre-most apartment of the floor. He didn't hear or necessarily even feel anything shift in the floor below him. Call it intuition, but he just had that vibe that his home was being invaded. A sour sort of twist in his stomach. Frowning, he set aside his things and slowly stood. He had his own pistol and katana on him still. He opted for the sword, it was quiet and wouldn't cause such a problem if he actually needed to use it. Just to settle his stomach, he quietly crept from the room and started down the stairs, his bright eyes scanning to and fro for any movement. He knew the apartment very well, he'd scanned and checked every floor but the top five. Which he was planning on doing soon.

 

Jake wandered in slowly, gun drawn, eyes scanning in case there were any hidden undead, shaking a bit nervously. Green eyes bright and vigilant. His grip on his gun very tight. Once he saw the base floor was empty, he started to make his way up the stairs.

 

Dirk stepped onto the landing for the second floor, just barely noticing as someone came into the stairs from the first. He stepped back quick, setting his jaw tight. He breathed carefully, moving back against the wall. Considering it for a moment, he spoke up, "There's no need for the gun.. I don't have one." He kept his eyes carefully where the man were soon come into sight if he kept up the steps.

 

Jake froze, hearing the voice. He bit his lip and looking around, seeing no one, electing to call back, "And I'm guessing I should just take your word on that one?" He bit his lip and then added- "I don't mean harm.. just looking for shelter from the cold.. I'm not exactly prepared for all this- winter nonsense.."

 

"You should take my word on it, yeah. Just like you should take my word that you can't shoot me anyway." He claimed, looking up toward the ceiling then down again, "And that there's explosives hidden through the stairs you're walking up right now. So you should really be watching your step.." he slowly went to the edge of the landing to look down, trying to find the man. At least one of the things he had just said was a lie.

 

Jake’s eyes scanned the stairs, calculating, "Look I don't want trouble-" he warned, carefully taking another step, taking out his knife now and holding it in his teeth, gun cocked, "Perhaps we could be reasonable about all this?"

 

"You don't sound extremely reasonable," Dirk grumbled to himself at the tell-tale clacking of a pistol being readied. "I don't want any trouble either, man, but really. This is my home, and you're coming in all threatening. Just put the gun down, at the bottom of the stairs, and we can figure somethin' out."

 

"How about I put the ammo in my pocket and keep my gun so that if those bloody beasts find us we have a better fighting chance?" He retorted, "I didn't come here expecting you, you know. I came in expecting an empty building with perhaps one or two of those things. Not trying to start a fight."

 

“There are none. It's safe in here, trust me. I've cleared the building aside from the top floors. Just put the gun down," his tone was becoming more stem as he became more concerned. It wasn't that he couldn't hold himself in a fight, it was more just the fact that he didn't want to fight. If it wasn't absolutely necessary, he avoided it.

 

Jake actually relaxed a bit, not wanting to fight either, he had seen movies though, he wasn't sure yet. "How do I know I can trust you not to kill me?"

 

"You'll just have to put the same level of trust in me that I am in you. Okay?" Even if they did fight, Dirk would have an upper hand.

 

He frowned, chewing his lip but sighed, setting his gun down, hands up, knife put back in its case, hands up, "Alright, Alright.. gun’s down.” He was nervous, looking around, hoping Dirk wouldn’t betray him.

 

"...Good." He swallowed hard, sighing out quietly. He took a short moment to convince himself it was safe then slowly stepped over to the top of the stairs, his right arm held in front of his chest. His hoodie and glove made the arm look normal, if not just a bit more muscular than his left. His katana was on his back.

 

Jake looked up, seeing the blonde and breathing out a soft sigh, "Is it safe for me to come up? No explosives?"

 

"No, that was a joke. I've been meaning to add them in, though.." He slowly lowered his arm when he saw the gun on the floor. "You can come up.."

 

Jake nodded wearily, heading up slowly, careful, nervous and shivering, wearing shorts and his usual shirts, he really wasn't prepared for this weather, he nodded to Dirk, "Thank you.."

 

"You look ridiculous," Dirk said, eyeing him over. "It's cold enough to see your breathe, how are you only in shorts? You're going to get sick."

 

"I- I was here visiting in the summer when all this happened.. i have no way back home.. and well you know that the stores are all ransacked. So pants are a bit scarce." he huffed, “It's been a struggle.”

 

Dirk frowned at him, rubbing his neck. "Where are you from? This place is colder than I'm use to too.." He stepped back then hesitantly started back up the stairs.

 

“Essentially, Puerto Rico, one of the smaller islands scattered around, rather tropical. If I could get home.. I’d be safe. The population of my island is solely- one. When I'm there. There would be none of- whatever they are.."

 

"You lived on an island by yourself? That sounds awesome.." a true introvert. "I'm from Texas. Do you know Spanish?" Dirk moved slowly into the third floor, thinking over what to do. He didn't want to take the stranger into his apartment, but he couldn't just kick him to the curb now.

 

He wiggled his hand a bit, "A bit? I understand it, speaking it I'm not as good at with my accent and all, but I can always try if i like." He smiled a little, "What is Texas like?"

 

"Texas was shitty. I don't know Spanish. I know French though? And sign language but I'm deaf, so I kind of have to know sign..." he was mostly just rambling out his thoughts while he was still considering what to do. "Do you have food?"

 

He shook his head, "Here? No.. all I have is my knife and my- gun. Which is downstairs." He sat on the floor and smiled up at him, "Sign language is rather interesting.. I only know a few small things from movies and all that."

 

Dirk glanced back at him and made a face. "What are you doing?" He asked, referring to him sitting on the floor suddenly

 

He shrugged, "My legs are tired," he rubbed his skin a bit, red from the cold, "I just need a moment. Sorry-"

 

"Well.." he glanced over then back at him, "No. Get up. You're an adult- presumably. My apartment is five more feet."

 

He huffed, taking a second and then standing, wincing a bit, he was covered in bruises. After getting up he nodded and stumbled after Dirk, mumbling a soft "Sorry.."

 

Dirk had decided he might as well just take him in. He clearly wasn't about to kill him and steal all his belongings. "S'fine.." 

Inside was probably a bit of a glorious sight to Jake. A nice couch in the living room section with a throw blanket, a table with chairs. In the kitchen, there was a full case of water bottles and a pretty big stack of canned foods. Dirk was clearly not suffering.

 

Jake was practically in shock, the water- food, couch?? He gasped, "H-how did you get all this??"

 

"Uh. This town- I don't know. It's basically untouched. This is just stuff from this apartment.. kind of a lucky find, yeah?"

 

Jake nodded quickly, looking around, "D- do you mind if I..?" he motioned to the blanket on the couch,

 

"No, go for it. I usually sleep there, but I'll take the bed, I guess. You can, um.." he frowned awkwardly, "Eat, if ya want? I have enough to spare for a guy."

 

Jake practically beamed, "you're a godsend erm- ...may I ask your name?" He took the blanket curling up, legs drawn close, looking up at the blond, more concerned with the blanket than actually sleeping,

 

Dirk glanced him over, subconsciously sort of rubbing the upper portion of his right arm, "You can call me D..” 

"D..? Alright- erm. You can call me Jake then!" He smiled a little, "I’m honestly rather grateful that I happened to stumble into you."

 

"Well. You stumbled into my place. Listen, you can stay here as long as you need, but it ain't free. You're gonna have to help clear the top floors if you plan on staying."

 

He nodded, "Of course, Gladly. Is it rather rough up there?" He glanced up at the ceiling, curious, not able to hear any movement.

 

"I doubt it," he shrugged, moving to sit where he has been earlier to finish his food. "In the whole building, I've only had to kill about ten biters."

 

"Oh!" he visibly relaxed, a small smile, sighing, playing with the hem of his blanket, "Well that should be rather simple then!"

 

"Yeah, no, it isn't anything complicated. But taking cans of food between ten floors gets really fucking annoying. Having a second person to help out will make things a bit faster.

 

He nods adjusting how he was sitting and yawning softly, "Right, I can imagine. So we’ll get on that tomorrow then?"

 

Dirk frowned but nodded, "Sure, yeah. Tomorrow works. You can have half a bottle of water and a can of food a day.. That's what I ration, usually."

 

He nodded, "Thank you, honestly D.. I appreciate it. You're rather kind."

 

"Well, I don't usually let people stay with me, so consider yourself lucky." He stood up again and placed his empty can on the table.

 

He nodded, watching him, eyelids heavy, just glad to be warm, and not even a second later he was knocked out, sleeping soundly, curled up in a ball

 

Dirk watched him for a few heartbeats then sighed. He stepped as quietly as possible out of the room and went upstairs two floors. There was an apartment up on that floor that had some warmer clothes, too big for the Strider. 

 

He returned eventually and went into the bedroom, locking the door behind himself before laying down. When Jake would wake up, he'd find a pair of sweats and pullover hoodie on the back of the couch he was asleep on.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jake woke up in the morning, it took a moment to remember everything. He saw the sweats and mentally thanked the blond, changing quickly into them, feeling better already,

 

Dirk happened to come out just as Jake was finished putting on the pants. Rubbing his eyes, he hummed, "Do they fit?" He asked, glancing him over with sleepy eyes.

 

He nodded grinning, "They do! Thank you!" He looked rather cute, Jake was tall, lean but fairly built. Soft eyes and a brilliant smile, his eyes bright green. "Did you sleep well?"

 

"Good as usual.." Dirk was attractive to some people. He was tall and muscular but still looked really skinny. He was pale with too many freckles to even count. His eyes had shadows, heavy set bags from paranoia and trauma. "I assume you did the same? You look better than last night.."

 

He nodded, "My first time in quite a while sleeping somewhere that's not an alley or a dump so, yes I’d say." He smiled a bit and stretched, then taking the blanket from the couch and folding it neatly, setting it down,

 

He cleared his throat, nodding. "Okay. We should be heading upstairs. Can you manage that or do you want to eat first?"

 

He shook his head, "i can do it. No worries," he pulled out his knife tossing it in the air and catching it with a smirk, "Let’s get on with it-"

 

Dirk kind of. Smirked back at him. Just a small bit. Nodding, he picked up his own pistol from the table and put it in his hoodie pocket, where it was totally safe and supposed to be held, and headed out the door.

 

Jake let dirk lead the way, I mean, considering he didn't know the building well, carefully watching Dirk. He trusted him a bit more than you should a stranger- but that's just how Jake was.

 

He was honestly exhausted. He hadn't been entirely truthful to Jake, seeing as he hadn't slept for more than an hour all together. He couldn't help it, there was a stranger in his place, with all his food and water. He was glad Jake hadn't stolen anything, or tried to kill him, but now it was the next day and he was tired as hell.   
He led them up the building quietly, his hands in the pockets of his hoodies casually. The apartment was 18 floors high, floors one to 13 were cleared by Dirk. The first they went into was (obviously) floor 14, to which Dirk carefully opened the door to, his sword drawn and held at the ready.

 

Jake had his knife drawn, eyes careful, scanning the room, hearing movement but not yet seeing the source, he had a frown on his face, jaw clenched, ready. "Shall we stick together or split apart?"

 

"Um." He glanced back toward him then forward again, shrugging. "I don't know. I've never done this before with someone else."

 

He bit his lip, "What would be faster you think? Getting over with?" He tilted his head a bit,

 

"I guess splitting would be the quickest," he grumbled. “So I just usually go through each room thoroughly and fill my bag as much as I can before going back down to put things in my apartment. Okay?"

 

He nodded, "I don't have a bag but the pockets in this outfit are rather large, does that work?"

 

Dirk rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I guess. But try looking for a bag while you're at it." He adjusted his satchel before lazily saluting Jake and slipping into an apartment to search.*

 

Jake huffed, grumbling under his breath, he wasn't used to all this. He headed into the next apartment, carefully moving, picking up any supplies he found- a first aid kit, cans, things along those lines.

 

Dirk wasn't so successful. That apartment had nothing useful in it, just rotten food and no water. He ventured out of that room and into another apartment. This one was a bit more fruitful with some cans of food and a couple bottles of water, as well as some medicine.

 

Jake wandered into the next apartment, only to see it was for the most part empty, besides some clothes and beauty products. He sighed, about to leave before hearing a noise from inside the apartment. He froze, turning back around, eyes narrowed, knife in hand.

 

The sound was coming from the closest, the familiar moaning and snarls, along with repetitive, slow thuds against the door.

He sighed, he really had hoped he wouldn't have been the one to run into one of them. He braced himself and opened the door quickly, moving away once he did, ready to get this over with.

 

The biter inside was extremely rotten, most of its skin stuck to the inside of the closet door from it constantly headbutting into the door. There was a rope deeply melded into its flesh around the neck, the other end attached to the ceiling of the closest. When the door was opened, the growls and snarls became more vicious as it desperately reached for him.

 

Jake went wide eyed, grateful for the rope holding the biter back. He sighed and relaxed a bit, moving forward and landing a kick straight to the chest, then plunging the knife into the skull. He scrunched his nose and cursed as blood squirted on him a bit, in addition to the smell. He pulled out his knife and muttered, walking out after that, into the next apartment.

 

Dirk had just gotten into that apartment, the last of that floor, moments before Jake. Hearing the door open and close, Dirk turned quick. His brows rose as he took in Jake. "Well, don't you look nice and rugged, hm?" He asked with an amused glint in his amber eyes. He was tossing a can of sweet corn back and forth between his hands.

 

Jake huffed, "Someone hanged themselves.. left a mess for me to take care of." He tried to clean his hands with a rag, not knowing there was a bit of blood spatter on his face. "It's rather sad.. thinking that they did it to escape but ended up with the same fate as someone who would wind up bitten.."

 

"You don't know that for sure. They could have hanged themselves before this happened and just never got found. But look at this way, you've finally put their soul to rest or..whatever. Find anything good?" He took the rag from Jake and wiped his face off.

 

His face flushed a bit and he nodded, pulling out the medkit and everything, "I think so! What do you think?"

 

Dirk looked at the things Jake found then looked up at him, smiling sparsely. "That's good, yeah. Want to check the other rooms for me while I check the kitchen here? We can head up upstairs then."

 

He nodded and smiled a bit, a bit proud that Dirk smiled a bit, heading to the closest room and opening the door, heading in and pocketting some meds, a sewing kit- could come in handy maybe, and water.

 

Dirk retrieved some more cans of food and a bottle of vodka. Everyone could have a drink from time to time. After, he wandered off to find Jake.

 

Jake was almost done, about to check the last room, opening the door and immediately being tackled to the ground, he gasped and panicked ready to react when he realized it wasn't a bite. It was a dog. He relaxed, laughing a bit as the dog on top of him licked his face,

 

The sound of a body hitting the ground made him pick up his step but then he was frozen solid, his eyes going wide and his hands slack. The glass bottle of vodka clashed to the ground (thankfully it didn't break) as he stepped back again. He looked just. Terrified. He was starting to shake, his skin paling.

 

Jake laughed happily, petting the fluffy white dog, nuzzling him, "Hullo there, mate! How long’ve you been in there?" the dog of course did not respond, just glad to be out, Jake looked up at Dirk happily, "Lookit what I found!"

Was Dirk breathing? No. He wasn't. Then he remembered to. He inhaled sharply, wheezing outward. He was panicking, rapidly starting to hyperventilate. It was a good dog, a very good girl, but that wasn't how Dirk saw her. It isn't how he could see her. All his brain could process was panic and panicking was what he was doing.

 

Jakes smile dropped, "D- D?? A- are you okay??" he got up, quickly going to him, eyes wide, nervous, panicking because Dirk was panicking,

 

His hands were twitching as he tried to process what to do. He wasn't conscious of it but his cheeks were wet with a couple fresh tears. This guy had seen his brother ripped to shreds and was relatively fine. Dogs? Absolutely not.

 

Jake didn't know what to do, he quickly grabbed the dog by the collar and brought her to a cleared room, closing the door, then going to Dirk, holding his shoulders, "D-D?"

 

Dirk was visibly trembling, his brain still catching up. When Jake grabbed his shoulders, he jerked back, quickly looking around. "Where'd it go?" He managed out, bringing his hands up to anxiously scratch the sides of his neck.

 

Jakes eyes scanned dirk, nervous, "I- I put her away- are you okay??"

 

"Please," His eyes were twitching everywhere, trying to make sure he was okay, "please- don't get it near me."

 

He bit his lip and gave a slow nod, "Alright, I'll make sure she stays away.”

 

"I- I can't - please don't let the dog near me- I can't - I can't handle dogs," he wrapped his arms tightly around himself, still wheezing but at least he was breathing properly.

 

"H- hey.. mate, dont worry.. I’ll make sure you don't have to deal with her again, okay? No dogs, just- breath.. here." he handed over a bottle of water he had found,

 

He breathed out, holding the bottle tight. "Sorry ta. Uh. Sorry ta freak out. Like this. Sorry. I'm gonna. I'm gonna go to the next floor."

 

Jake shook his head, "Wait for me to just check that room and we go together- drink the water, sir."

 

"No, I'm gonna leave. I don't want to be near it. I'll wait for you in the hallway upstairs.."

 

He frowned a bit and nodded, "Please don't start without me, okay?" he gave a soft smile heading into the room,

 

"Okay, yeah." He picked up the vodka and hurried off to go upstairs. He did as he agreed and just waited.

 

John looked around the room, grinning when he found a fuckton of water and dog food, in addition to cans of other food, a dead body shot through the head- he sighed sadly, looks like a man and his dog hiding out, and the man gave up.. 

he headed out to meet Dirk, not trying to grab all those cans, since it was piled nicely and way too much for pockets. He saw Dirk in the hall and looked relieved, "Hey, you alright?"

 

Dirk was just resting against the the windowsill, looking outside. When Jake spoke up, he looked back at him quick. "Hey. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry for that shit. Dogs just, uh.." he chuckled humourless, "they freak me out.."

 

He nodded, giving him a soft reassuring smile and softly touching his shoulder "I understand.. Are you ready?"

 

"Yeah. Maybe we should stick together? Your pockets look pretty stuffed, dude.." he examined Jake from where he was, a brow quirked.

 

He chuckled a little, dimples showing, a cute boyish smile, "I suppose so, so together it is then, you lead the way, mate!"

 

Dirk smiled a smidge back. Jake was adorable, he found. Nodding, he headed into the first one of the floor. He was still a bit shaken up but he was alright.

 

Jake followed, knife in hand, opening the nearest door and heading in. 

The apartment was safe but pretty empty. Actually, the whole floor was pretty barren. They found some food but not much. There were no biters on that floor, either. 

Jake despite the floor being scarce supplies wise, was glad that there were no biters. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, kicking an empty can on the ground "Well then. Next floor? Or not yet?"

 

"There doesn't seem to be much on this floor," Dirk said with a sigh of his own. "How about we drop down and put everything we've gotten in my apartment then we can do the next couple floors?"

 

Jake seemed a bit relieved, nodding, eager to head back down, he put his knife away, and let Dirk go first,

 

Dirk took them on down to the apartment he lived in. He took a little while to organise everything together and then they stepped back out onto the stairs. Hesitating at the landing, he looked down the stairs for just a second, thinking, then turned and headed back up the building.

 

In the apartment, Jake properly cleaned the blood off himself, rolled his shoulders and emptied his pockets, then following Dirk, "Is everything alright?" He asked, noticing Dirk's pause. 

 

"S'fine," he shrugged. "Was just thinkin'. Don't worry about it, yeah?" He looked back at him briefly. "I think we should split for the next floor. Unless you don't want to."

 

Jake shrugged, "That’s fine by me, whatever you propose." He smiled a little, Jake certainly could handle himself after all- despite the fact he didn't have his gun, he was still rather resourceful and strong. He hummed, heading up with Dirk, just his usual self.

 

Dirk smiled to him, nodding slowly. Once they finally got to the 15th floor, Dirk stretched his arms over his head, yawning. As he brought his arm back down, there was a very quiet whirring sound from his general area- quiet enough that, even if Jake did notice it, it would be difficult to know what or where it came from. 

 

"Uh, I think this'll be the last floor for today. Sound good with you?" He asked while they strolled into the hallway.

 

Jake nodded, raising his arms over his head and stretching, "Mm.. sounds good! You were right it really wasn't terrible," he chuckled, he had noticed the whirring noise, not sure where it was coming from, but figuring it wasn't anything bad.

 

"No, it ain't so bad. I've been here a few months now." He waved to Jake before slipping into the first apartment of the hallway, doing as he did while searching for goods.

 

Jake went into the next apartment, wandering around opening drawers, finding a few things, stale food, water,, pepper spray. He wasn't sure how helpful that would be but he took it and anything else he may deem useful,

 

Dirk only took necessitates. He basically struck gold in that apartment for himself, finding a whole pack of batteries that fit in his hearing aids. Those weren't the easiest to come by. 

He started humming quietly to himself to fill the silence of the area. He went into the bedroom and searched around. "Oh my gosh," he said to himself, grinning. Inside the nightstand of the room, there was a plastic container with a glorious amount marijuana inside. A bowl even came with it. However, no lighter. A shame.   
He pocketed the find, setting them in his hoodie pocket with his pistol, and headed out. "Hey, Jake," he called once in the hall, looking around for any signs of him.

 

Jake heard dirk, making his way and popping his head out from the doorframe, brows raised, "hm?"

 

"Keep an eye out for a lighter or pack of matches for me, will ya?" He asked once he saw him come out

 

He paused, thinking a moment, "I do believe I saw a lighter in one of the rooms downstairs actually- on our way down after this floor I can snag them for you!" He gave a charming half smile,

 

Dirk was ever casual about the red that bloomed in his cheeks from that charming smile. "Sweet, thanks." He wondered into a new apartment, chewing his lip.

 

Jake went back to searching in the apartment he was in, finding ammo, he gasped, grinning, that was a good find. Ammo meant a gun. He kept looking frowning when he went into the bedroom. "Hey D?" he called, "Mind coming in here a moment?"

 

He hadn't gotten far in the second apartment when the called for him. Humming, he rubbed his forehead and went to him. "S'up?"

 

Jake motioned to the closet, a large safe inside. "I'm not sure if you would know how to crack into that bad boy, but if you can get it there may be a gun in it for us." He said, showing Dirk the boxes of ammo, "Are you handy at all with safes?"

 

"Mm. Not really. But it ain't really worth the struggle. Just keep the bullets on hand. But you can try the safe a bit if you want."

 

He nodded, figuring later in their free time he could give it a go. "Thanks, mate, can do." He smiled a little, "This one's done then pretty much."

 

"Okay. There's two more rooms. You care which you get?" He motioned his hand out lazily in question.

 

He shrugged, both doors looked the same, "Either one, doesn't matter to me." He hummed, "I'll take the one to the left?"

 

"Go for it," he held up an ironic peace sign because he's a cool guy and headed into the right door. 

Immediately into the room, Dirk found a lighter. Excited, he leaned against the door and sang quietly to himself while he quickly and loosely packed the bowl and took a couple long hits from it. It'd been a very long time since he'd gotten his hands on some weed. 

He started looting then, still singing and smoking as he did so. The distractions he gave himself let his guard down, made him relax too much and become careless. 

He opened the door to the bathroom and had just enough time to throw his right arm up in front of his face before he was getting rammed into and slammed on the floor. The biter was hungrily trying to get to his flesh but it's jaw was locked around his right forearm. 

In the fall, his gun had been thrown across the floor, to the living room. His sword was on his back and he was unable to to retrieve it at the current position. The biter was stronger than him, overtaking him in that moment but thankfully it was at bay. He heard a pop as the damn thing's teeth busted a vein open, spraying the dark fluid out.

"Jake!" Dirk yelled, struggling to keep the Biter just on his arm, his heart beating hard and loud in his ears.

 

Jake could hear Dirk's singing in the next room, smiling to himself and he searched, thinking that Dirk had a rather nice voice, sighing softly when Dirk stopped, then running quickly when he heard Dirk's voice call his name, he bolted into the apartment, searching, searching, looking into each room until he saw Dirk. 

His eyes widened and his first reaction was to grab Dirk's gun, quickly cocking it, delivering a hard kick to the biter, getting it off of Dirk's and firing one shot straight to the head. Turns out Jake was rather handy with a gun. He was panting, taking a moment, to catch his breath, tossing the gun to the side and going to dirk, kneeling beside him, "A-are you okay? Are you hurt??"

 

"Ah, fuckin' bastard!" Dirk barked, glaring at the now dead undead man on the floor. He was holding his arm, panting to catch his breath. His hoodie was dark so as more and more liquid leaked from his arm and wetted the sleeve it looked.

Well.   
It looked like he had definitely been bitten. It looked like he had been bitten bad.

"Thanks.. I'm. I'm okay..”

 

Jake looked at his arm and panicked, moving away quickly, scrambling for his knife- "D- D- you- your arm- you’re bleeding-" the panic rising in his voice, "How could you say you're okay?? You're bitten!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello. Dirk is Cynophobic and literally no one will ever change my mind on that.


End file.
